Family
by LukeLorelai4Ever
Summary: What if Lorelai's sister returned after be gone for 16 years? Please R
1. Family 1

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson's Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be a Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Emily Gilmore ~Richard Gilmore ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Luke Danes 34  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai, Emily and Richard are all sitting at the dining room table having their usual Friday night dinner. This Friday was different from all other Fridays. This Friday it was Emily's birthday.  
  
"Mom, Rory is really sorry that she couldn't be here for your birthday but she promised to make it up to you as soon as she comes home." Even though Lorelai complained about having to go to her parent's house ever Friday for dinner she was actually beginning to enjoy it and sometimes she even looked forward to it.  
  
Emily smiled at Lorelai "I can't wait!"  
  
"Lorelai when will Rory be returning from Washington?" Richard asked  
  
Before Lorelai could answer they heard a noise from the hallway. Emily was the first one to her feet, closely followed by Lorelai and Richard. They were all shocked when they entered the hallway and saw Lorelai's younger sister standing before them.  
  
"Yvonne what are you doing here?" asked a very shocked Emily.  
  
"Mom I'm here to wish you happy birthday, for the last 15 or 16 years I've called but you deserve more than a phone call." Yvonne walks over and gives her mother a hug.  
  
Emily smiles as her eyes fill with tears of joy. "This is the best present anyone could ever give me." hugging Yvonne again to make sure she is really there.  
  
Richard walks over and hugs them both; Lorelai is still standing in complete shock.  
  
"Lorelai, close your mouth." Emily says sternly. "Let's move this to the living room." Emily starts moving toward the living room Richard and Yvonne close behind her and Lorelai slowly behind them. Emily sits on the couch, Richard sits next to her and Yvonne and Lorelai sit in the chairs in front of them.  
  
"I'm so glad you're finally home!" Richard says smiling at Yvonne. "How long will you be staying?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer because it meant Yvonne would be leaving again.  
  
"Um..I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Richard she just got here! I'll have one of the maids make your room up."  
  
Lorelai watches her parents and try's to remember the last time they looked this happy, she couldn't remember anytime. Lorelai had an idea she wasn't sure what everyone would think of it but she went for it anyway. "What if Yvonne came to stay with me?"  
  
Yvonne, Emily and Richard looked at Lorelai in shock. Yvonne was the first to break the silents. "You... want me...... to came and stay...with you?"  
  
"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Lorelai gave them a questioning look.  
  
Yvonne looked at her parents and then back to Lorelai "I haven't heard from you in 16 years, and all of a sudden you want me to come and stay with you. It's just hard to understand where you are coming from."  
  
"That's just it, 16 years is a long time and I want to get to know my sister again." Lorelai looks Yvonne in the eyes, Lorelai can see the confusion. "If you don't want to then I understand-"  
  
Yvonne cut Lorelai off at that moment. "Sure, I mean if you meant what you said then I'd like to stay with you."  
  
Emily and Richard couldn't have been happier at that moment as the watched their two daughters.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Loerlai and Yvonne are in Lorelai's jeep on their way to Stars Hollow. Yvonne is looking out the window, she turns to Lorelai. "Lorelai, can I ask you something?"  
  
Lorelai looks at Yvonne and then back at the road. "Sure."  
  
"Why didn't you ever call?" Yvonne is now looking back out the window.  
  
"I don't know. You were so young when they sent you away maybe I thought you wouldn't remember me. I thought about calling you as the years went by but then I got scared of how you'd react." Yvonne turns and watches Lorelai as she explains what she was feeling. "I mean it was because of me you got sent away. I thought you might resent me for it."  
  
After Lorelai's little confession they continue the drive in silents.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai pulls up in front of Luke's. Lorelai breaks the silents. "I thought we could talk some more over a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sure." Yvonne gets out of the jeep and looks around and thinks 'This looks like an interesting little place.'  
  
Lorelai and Yvonne walk into Luke's. They sit at a table near the window. Luke walks over to them.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Lorelai looks up at him with a smile. "Yes please. Luke this is my sister Yvonne" gesturing toward Yvonne. "Yvonne this is one of my best friends Luke." Yvonne and Luke shake hands.  
  
"Do you want coffee too?" Luke asks Yvonne.  
  
"Yes please." Yvonne replied smiling.  
  
Luke walks over to the counter and gets their coffee. Luke returns a few seconds later with two cups of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Yvonne and Lorelai replied in unison.  
  
They watch as Luke walks away, Yvonne turns to Lorelai. "I remember everything." A look of complete surprise comes over Lorelai's face. "I remember how you use to let me play with your doll house and when mom found out someone was playing with it when she wasn't around, how you'd tell her it was you so I wouldn't get in trouble."  
  
Lorelai still had a surprised look on her face. "I can't believe you remember that, you were only like 3 or 4."  
  
"I can't believe mom actually thought it was you playing with the doll house. I mean you were 14." Lorelai and Yvonne both smile at the memory. 


	2. Family 2

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore33 ~Yvonne Gilmore23 ~Luke Danes34  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai and Yvonne sat in Luke's for hours, talking about things that have happened in their lives. "Why don't I go pay the bill and then we can go to my house and talk some, maybe watch a movie?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure, I wait out side." Yvonne walked out of the diner and Lorelai walked over to the counter to pay.  
  
"Hey, it looks like you two are really getting along." Luke says.  
  
Lorelai smiles and looks out window to where her sister is standing. "It's so amazing, all these years I thought she would hate me and she doesn't." she says handing the money to Luke.  
  
"How long is she staying?" Luke asks as he hands Lorelai her change.  
  
Turning her attention back to Luke "I'm not really sure. I don't think she'll be around to long though."  
  
Luke looks at her with questioning glance "Why do you say that?"  
  
"She hasn't said anything but I keep getting this feeling." Lorelai smiles at Luke "Thanks for listening but I should get going."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye" she says walking toward the door.  
  
~~~****~~~~  
  
Lorelai leads Yvonne into the house. "This our home." Lorelai smiles and dose a little spin and walks in to the living room.  
  
Yvonne smiles and walks into the living room behind Lorelai. "This is a really nice place Lorelai." Yvonne sits on the couch sideways so she can face Lorelai who sitting at the other end of the couch. "How long have you lived in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"We've lived here 16 years." Lorelai sees a look of hurt fall over Yvonne's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." she forces a smile. "Where is Rory?"  
  
"She's in Washington. She will be back in a few days." Lorelai smiles devilishly at Yvonne. "Any special men in your life?" Yvonne looks away from Lorelai. "If you don't want to talk about we don't have to."  
  
Yvonne gives Lorelai a grateful smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Wanna watch a movie? I'll even let you pick." giving her sister a little nudge.  
  
"Do you have Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"  
  
Lorelai smiles and thinks to herself 'We have so much in common. It's amazing!' Lorelai puts the movie on.  
  
About two hours later the movie just finished, Lorelai looked over at Yvonne who was fast asleep. Lorelai went a got a blanket from Rory's room and covered Yvonne and went upstairs to bed. Yvonne woke up when she heard Lorelai close her bedroom door. Yvonne lay on the couch until she thought Lorelai would be asleep. Once Yvonne thought Lorelai would be asleep she got up and walked to the kitchen as quietly as she, she open the fridge in the same manner. Yvonne grabbed a beer then headed for the porch. Yvonne sat down on front steps and opened the beer.  
  
Without Yvonne knowing Lorelai watched her. Lorelai was now standing in the doorway watching Yvonne drink her beer. Lorelai clears her throat.  
  
Yvonne turns to look at Lorelai. "Hey"  
  
"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Lorelai asks walking over to sit next to Yvonne.  
  
Yvonne turns away from Lorelai and looks out into the night. "There is nothing going on."  
  
Lorelai turns sideway so she is facing Yvonne. "Whatever it is you can tell me. That's what having a big sister is about."  
  
"I already told you there is nothing going on." Yvonne finished her beer got up and walked into the house again. Lorelai followed her and Yvonne went into the kitchen for another beer.  
  
"Why did you really come back Yvonne?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"I came back for my mother's birthday."  
  
"I think you came back because you were running from something, maybe even someone." Lorelai watches Yvonne for some kind of reaction.  
  
"How about we talk about you running away from things!" Yvonne turns so she facing Lorelai. "I know that you run too! You ran away from Max!"  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe it, her sister knew about Max. "How the hell do you know about Max?" anger evident in her voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I know about him-" before Yvonne can finish Lorelai cuts her off.  
  
"You wanna bet it matters how you know about him!" Lorelai yells.  
  
"He's a friend of mine!" Yvonne yells back. "And he told me what you did to him."  
  
Lorelai was furious. "Whatever happened between Max and I is our business not yours."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Yvonne puts her beer down on the table and walks to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lorelai calls after her.  
  
Without stopping or turning around Yvonne yells back. "Out!" and slams the door behind her.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Family 3

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Yvonne Gilmore ~Luke Danes ~Lorelai Gilmore  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Yvonne walked through the streets of Stars Hollow until she reached the gazebo; she walked up the gazebo step and sat down on the bench and looked around the small town.  
  
Luke was putting chairs on the tables when he saw Yvonne sitting in the gazebo. Luke slowly walked out of the diner and headed over to the gazebo. He wasn't really sure if he should be doing this but her felt he owed it to Lorelai to make sure her sister was all right. Luke walked up the steps and Yvonne turned and looked at him.  
  
Luke sat on the bench across from her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Yvonne looked away from Luke and back out into the night. "We had a fight so I left." Yvonne turned back to Luke. "I just don't know how to deal with this family stuff. I mean for 16 years it's just been me."  
  
Luke looked at Yvonne; he could see she was really upset. "You wanna tell what the fight was about?"  
  
"Lorelai asked me why I really came home. When I told her I came home for our mother's birthday, she accused me of running away from something or someone." Yvonne got up from the bench and slowly began to pace. "And that's when I opened my big mouth."  
  
"What did you say?" he asked as he watched Yvonne pace nervously.  
  
"This is where it gets really good." she stops and looks at Luke. "I accused her of running away from things too. Here's the best part I brought up Max!" Yvonne sits on the bench next to Luke.  
  
Luke was in shock. Nobody had spoken about Max since the break up. "How did you know about Max?"  
  
Yvonne laughed slightly. "That's the same question Lorelai asked. Max is a friend of mine and he told me what happened. Anyway when I told her I knew Max she told it was none of my business, and then I told her I didn't want to talk about it anymore and I walked out."  
  
"Wow! I take it this is your first fight?" Yvonne nodded. "Look, you both lost it and when you go back you'll talk it over and move past it."  
  
"This is so much harder than I thought it would be." Yvonne sighed.  
  
"Did you honestly think it would be that easy? I mean you haven't seen each other in 16 years; you have 16 years worth of catching up to do."  
  
Yvonne Looked at Luke and then back into the night. "For 16 years I wanted an older sister, you know someone I could talk to about anything."  
  
"You have that now. Lorelai is probably wait for you, why don't I walk you home?" he says as he stands. Yvonne nods and they head to the Gilmore home.  
  
As Yvonne and Luke are walking Yvonne turns to Luke "Luke thanks for listening to me." she smiles.  
  
"You know you and your sister are more a like then you realize." he smiles back.  
  
They reach the Gilmore house Yvonne looks at it with hesitation, which does not go unnoticed by Luke. "All you have to do is go in there and tell her what you told me."  
  
Yvonne gives Luke a wary smile and starts walking toward the house. "Luke thanks again for listening."  
  
"You know where I am if you ever need to talk again." he turns and starts walking home.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Yvonne walks into the house and glances around and sees Lorelai sitting in the living room. Yvonne slowly walks toward the living room. Lorelai looks up at Yvonne.  
  
Yvonne stands behind the couch and watches Lorelai as she sits in the chair on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry about before."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I had no right to yell at you the way I did." Lorelai sighs.  
  
"I shouldn't have brought up Max the way I did." avoiding eye contact with Lorelai. "You had every right to yell at me. Whatever happened between you and Max is your business not mine."  
  
"Let's not talk about Max anymore tonight. I wanna know what really happened tonight." Lorelai watches as Yvonne shifts uncomfortably. "You were a sleep so I went to bed and not even 20 minutes later you on the front steps drinking beer."  
  
Yvonne looks at the couch. "You've lived here for 16 years which means they didn't have to send me away." Yvonne looks at Lorelai with tears in her eyes. "They just left me there all alone. Why didn't they love?"  
  
Seeing the pain in her sister's eyes Lorelai could feel her own tears making their way down her face. "They loved you, they love you more than you'll ever know."  
  
"If that's true why did they leave me there? I mean if you weren't at home why couldn't they bring me back?"  
  
Lorelai got up from her and walked over to her sister and hugged her. Yvonne held onto Lorelai as if her life depended on it. Lorelai stroked Yvonne's in an effort to comfort her.  
  
***Just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think!*** 


	4. Family 4

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Jess Mariano 20 (He's 20 for this story) ~Charlie Todd 23 ~Rory Gilmore 17 ~Yvonne Gilmore 23  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The next morning Lorelai walked into Luke's and went right to the counter, where Luke was standing.  
  
"Hey." Luke said looking up at her.  
  
"Hey, can I get two coffee's to go?" she said as she stifled a yawn.  
  
Luke at Lorelai with concern "Did you and Yvonne work everything out?" he poured coffee in to take-out cups and placed them in front of Lorelai.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Lorelai as she handed him some money.  
  
"I saw Yvonne sitting in the gazebo last night, so I went over to check on her and we started talking." he shrugged "It was no big deal."  
  
"When she came home we had a long talk." she smiles brightly at Luke. "Thank you for helping her through that stuff last night."  
  
Luke smiles back. "Anytime."  
  
Lorelai gathers the cups of coffee. "Well I better get going, she was still asleep when I left." Lorelai turns and starts walking out. As she is about to open the door Luke come after her.  
  
"Lorelai wait." Lorelai turns to face Luke. "Lorelai, um would you like to um.... would you like to..."  
  
Lorelai smiles as she realizes what Luke is trying to do. "Luke, would you like to go out some time?"  
  
A look of relief washes over Luke's face. "I'd love to..... um I mean sure." he smiles at Lorelai.  
  
"I'll call you later to make arrangements." she smiles and walks out. As Lorelai is walking out she bumps into a young man. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No worries." the man smiles and continues into the diner. He walks up to the counter where Luke is standing. "Hey I'm looking for Jess Mariano, do you know where I can find him?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Luke asks gruffly.  
  
"I'm Charlie. I'm a friend of Jess' from New York."  
  
Satisfied with Charlie's answer Luke tells him the Jess is upstairs reading. Charlie walked upstairs and knocked on the door. Jess opened it and smiled. "What are you doing here?" stepping aside so Charlie could enter the apartment.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai walked in to the house carrying two cups of coffee. She walks into the living room to find Yvonne still asleep. "More coffee for me." she smiles and walks into the kitchen as the phone rings. "Hello." Lorelai peeks into the living room to see if the phone ringing woke Yvonne.  
  
"Hey mum, it's me."  
  
Lorelai smiles at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Hey sweets! It's so good the hear you voice."  
  
"I'll be home on Monday mum, besides I've called you everyday that I've been gone." Rory says with a laugh. "So what's new in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Actually there are a few things you should know about before you came home." Lorelai sat down. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Yes! Tell me already!" Rory said with her voice full of excitement.  
  
"Luke and I are going to go on a date!" Lorelai yelled excitedly and Yvonne came stumbling in to the kitchen. "Oh and even better than that Yvonne is staying with us for awhile."  
  
"Yvonne? As in your younger sister who no one has seen in almost 17 years?"  
  
"The one and only." replied Lorelai as she handed one of cups of coffee to Yvonne. "You'll finally get to meet her."  
  
"Wow. How long is she staying?"  
  
"We haven't really talked about that." Lorelai watched as Yvonne walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, I gotta go I'll call tomorrow."  
  
"Love you sweets."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Lorelai put the phone down and walked into the living where Yvonne was sitting. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Yvonne looked at Lorelai. "Yes." she said groggily as she tried to muffle a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was Rory on the phone and I got carried away."  
  
"It's okay." she takes a sip of coffee. "I should be heading back to mum and dad's anyway."  
  
"Oh" Lorelai looked at Yvonne with confusion "I thought you were going to stay for a few days?"  
  
"I am but I have to get some of my stuff I left there last night." Yvonne stands and walks toward the stairs. "After I take a shower will you drive me to Hartford?"  
  
"Sure. What do you have to get?"  
  
"Just some clothes and my car." Yvonne walks up the stairs into the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
Lorelai picks up the phone and dials and waits for someone to answer.  
  
"Luke's" Luke says.  
  
"Hey Luke, it me."  
  
"Lorelai hey. What's up?" he asks nervously.  
  
"I thought we could make some plans for our date." Lorelai begins to fidget.  
  
"Sure. What did you have in mind?" There is some relief in his voice.  
  
"I thought we could rent some movies, what do you think?"  
  
"That sounds good. How's Tuesday?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you at 7." Lorelai smiles.  
  
"I'll be there. Bye."  
  
"Bye Luke." Lorelai hangs up the phone. "I can't believe I'm this nervous about Luke." Lorelai smiles brightly.  
  
  
  
*** Again I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think!*** 


	5. Family 5

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Jess Mariano 20 (He's 20 for this story) ~Charlie Todd 23 ~Yvonne Gilmore 23  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai and Yvonne are getting into the jeep. "Can we stop at Luke's for some coffee?" Lorelai asks hopefully.  
  
"Didn't you just have a cup?" Yvonne looks over at Lorelai who has a small pout "Yes we can stop at Luke's." Yvonne watches as Lorelai's face brightens up. "What's going on with you two anyway?"  
  
Lorelai starts the jeep and starts pulling out of the driveway. "We are going on our first date Tuesday night."  
  
"That's great. He seems like a really great guy." Yvonne watches as Lorelai smiles at the mention of Luke.  
  
Lorelai glances at Yvonne and then looks back to the road. "He's the best. It just took me a really long time to figure that out."  
  
A few minutes later they pull up in front of Luke's, Lorelai walks into the diner followed by Yvonne.  
  
"Hey girls." Luke says as Lorelai and Yvonne meet him at the counter. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Two coffee's to go please." Yvonne says watching Luke and Lorelai stare at each other. Luke breaks eye contact long enough to get the coffee pot and pours two cups. Yvonne takes one of the cups and takes a sip. "Thanks."  
  
Luke finally looks at Yvonne. "Your welcome."  
  
Lorelai comes out of the daze she's been since they enter Luke's and turns to Yvonne. "We should get going." Then she turns back to Luke. "Thanks for the coffee."  
  
At that moment Jess comes down stairs from the apartment followed by his friend. "Uncle Luke I'm going out for awhile."  
  
Yvonne turns when she hears his voice. "Jess?"  
  
Jess turns "Yvonne! What are you doing in Stars Hollow?" he asks giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm visiting my sister." pointing towards Lorelai.  
  
Luke and Lorelai are stunned. "You two know each other?" they asked at the same time.  
  
That's when Jess' friend makes his presents known. "Yvonne?" he takes a step toward Yvonne and Jess.  
  
Yvonne looks over Jess' shoulder and sees him standing there. "Charlie.." she whispers. Yvonne turns and runs out of the diner.  
  
Lorelai and Luke watch as Yvonne runs out of the diner, and then they turn their attention to Charlie and Jess. Lorelai is the first to speak. "What the hell was that?" looking from Jess to Charlie for answer.  
  
Charlie looks at everyone and runs out of the diner after Yvonne, leaving Jess to explain what was happening. "Where should I start?"  
  
Luke walks out from behind the counter and sits on a stool next to Lorelai. "How about you explain how you know Lorelai's sister."  
  
Jess tells Luke and Lorelai that he meet Yvonne and Charlie when they moved into the apartment next to him and his mom when he lived in New York. "I swear I had no idea she was your sister. When I met her she told me her name was Yvonne Gill." Jess told them that Yvonne and Charlie had been together since they 15.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Yvonne is sitting in the gazebo with her head in her hands. Charlie slowly climbs the gazebo steps, he walks over to where Yvonne is sitting and sits next to her. "Yvonne?"  
  
Yvonne slowly lifts her head and turn slightly to face Charlie. "What are you doing here Charlie?" Yvonne asks hurt evident in her voice.  
  
"I came here looking for you." reaching out and taking her hand in his.  
  
"Why? I mean you made your choice when you walked out the door." Yvonne looked at their hands.  
  
Charlie looked Yvonne in the eye "I made the biggest mistake of my that day. I love you and I want you to come home."  
  
"I can't deal with this right now." Yvonne stands and walks back to Luke's, leaving Charlie sitting in the gazebo.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Back at Luke's Jess, Lorelai and Luke are still talking about Yvonne and Charlie. Jess sees Yvonne walking toward the diner. "Here comes Yvonne." pointing out the window.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." Lorelai says as she walks to the door. Lorelai walks out side and meet Yvonne at the jeep. "Are you alright?" she asks looking at Yvonne who is looking a the ground.  
  
Yvonne looks up. "I'm not really sure." she says as a tear escapes her eye.  
  
Lorelai takes a step forward and hugs her sister. "Let's get in the jeep and on the way to mom and dad's you can tell what happened or not."  
  
Yvonne silently nods.  
  
*** Just to let everyone Rory will be in this story very soon. Again I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think!*** 


	6. Family 6

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Emily Gilmore ~Max Medina 33  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai looks over at Yvonne who has not said a word since they got in the car at Luke's. "If you want to talk about what happened I'm here for you, you know."  
  
Yvonne glances at Lorelai. "That was Charlie."  
  
"I got that much but who is he to you?" Lorelai doesn't take her eyes off the road.  
  
"Charlie and I lived together." Yvonne was looking straight a head.  
  
A look of surprise flashed over Lorelai's face "You lived together. For how long? Do mom and dad know?"  
  
Yvonne turned sideways in her seat to face Lorelai. "We've been together since we were 15, we met in boarding school, and once we graduated we started traveling." Yvonne smiled as she remembered traveling with Charlie. "We moved to New York about 2 or 3 years ago."  
  
Lorelai looked at her sister for a second. "Wow, you have this whole other life." Lorelai turned her attention back to the road. "You never answered on of my questions, do mom and dad know?"  
  
"They know. When I told them that Charlie and I were going to live together, I thought they were going to have heart attacks." Yvonne laughed slightly as she remembered.  
  
"When you moved to New York that where you met Jess, right?"  
  
"Yea, he lived in the apartment next to us."  
  
"Why did you tell him your name was Yvonne Gill?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just something I did." Yvonne turned and looked out the window.  
  
"What happened between you and Charlie?" Lorelai asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Yvonne continued to look out the window. "Charlie and I broke up." tears filled Yvonne's eyes.  
  
They pulled into they're parents driveway at that moment and Yvonne jumped out of the car and went right into the house. Lorelai sat for a moment before following Yvonne. Lorelai walked into the house and found Yvonne and they're mother talking in the hall.  
  
"Hey mom, I just came to pick up some of my stuff." Yvonne looked around "Where is it?"  
  
"It's in your room." Emily smiled as Yvonne ran up the stairs.  
  
Lorelai walk over to her mother. "Mom do you think we could talk for a minute?"  
  
"Of course Lorelai, what would you like to talk about?" Emily asked as she began walking to the living room.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Yvonne entered her old room and looked around. "It's still the same," she muttered as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey you! I've missed you!"  
  
"Max!" Yvonne couldn't help but smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm better now that I hear your voice. I would be even better if I could see you?"  
  
"Give me about 20 minutes."  
  
"I'll see you then, bye."  
  
"Bye." Yvonne smiled.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"Mom why did you send Yvonne away all those years ago?" Lorelai asked as she sat down across from her mother.  
  
"Lorelai you know why. We didn't want her to see what happened to and repeat it." Emily looked away from Lorelai. "She looked up to you and she wanted to be just like you."  
  
Lorelai watched her mother. "But mom I left home after Rory was born and you left Yvonne in boarding school, why?"  
  
Emily looked at Lorelai angrily "Why are you asking all these questions? It was so many years ago,"  
  
"I'm asking because my sister thinks she was sent away because you didn't love her enough to keep her."  
  
Yvonne walked into the room at the moment. "What's going on?" Yvonne asked see the angry looks on her mother and sister faces.  
  
"Lorelai was just informing me that you don't feel loved." Emily says bitterly.  
  
Yvonne turned and looks at Lorelai. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry but the more I thought about it the more I need to know why." Lorelai got up and started walking toward Yvonne. "I'm so sorry for breaking you confidence in me."  
  
Yvonne took a few steps back and looked between Lorelai and her mother. "Is this how you really feel?" Emily asked. Yvonne looked at her mother not knowing what to say. "Yvonne I asked you a question. I expect an answer."  
  
"I have to go." Yvonne said a she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Lorelai ran after Yvonne "Yvonne wait!" Lorelai called. Lorelai reached Yvonne as she got in her car. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see an old friend." Yvonne started the car as Lorelai watched.  
  
"Let's talk about this." Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"We'll talk when I get back." Yvonne looked Lorelai in the eye "I promise. I'll meet you at Luke's." Yvonne didn't wait for a response before she drove away.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Yvonne walked up the step to the front door and rang the doorbell. Yvonne smiled brightly as Max opened the door; Max smiled just as brightly seeing Yvonne. Max steps forward and hugs Yvonne.  
  
"I've missed you." Max whispers in her ear.  
  
"I've missed you too." Yvonne pulls away from Max and they enter his house.  
  
Across the street Lorelai watches Yvonne and Max and wonders if there is more there than Yvonne said.  
  
***Please continue to let me know what you think of this story. Your feedback helps encourage me to continue writing, Thanks*** 


	7. Family 7

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Jess Mariano 20 (He's 20 for this story) ~Charlie Todd 23  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai pulled up in front of Luke's, she sat in the car for a second before heading into Luke's. Lorelai looked around the diner for Luke when she didn't see him she took a seat at a table by the window and began to rethink everything that happened. 'Yvonne and Max, what does this mean?' Lorelai was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Luke standing next to her.  
  
"Lorelai are you okay?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke "Oh hey. Yea I'm fine." she said as she forced a smile.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, he could tell she was lying; he sat down in the chair across from her. "Tell me."  
  
Lorelai knew Luke wouldn't back down until she told him. "Yvonne and I went to get some of her stuff from our parents house and while we were there I asked my mom about something Yvonne and I had talked about. We kind had a fight and she went to leave so I went after her. She said we'd talk about it later because she was going to see an old friend and she left." Lorelai looked at Luke, she knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "I followed her."  
  
Luke interrupted "You followed her? Lorelai why did you do that?"  
  
Charlie and Jess entered the diner at that moment. Jess went to get them something to drink and Charlie sat at the table behind Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"I had a feeling so I followed her." Lorelai turned and looked out the window. "I followed her right to Max's." Lorelai quickly glances at Luke to see is reaction.  
  
Luke didn't know how to react. "Why was she at Max's?"  
  
Charlie listened as Lorelai and Luke talked about Yvonne. Even thought neither one had said her name since he entered the diner he knew that's who they were talking about.  
  
"She said they were friend but the way they hugged and looked at each other I think it might be more than that." At that moment Lorelai noticed Charlie at the other table. Lorelai could tell by the look on his face not only had he heard their conversation but also he knew whom they were talking about. Lorelai leaned forward and whispered to Luke "Do you think Charlie knows anything about Yvonne and Max?" nodding toward Charlie.  
  
Luke turned and glanced at Charlie and saw the hurt in his eyes. Luke turned back to Lorelai "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Lorelai could tell that Luke was very serious. "Ask me anything."  
  
"Are you over Max?" he blurted out. Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "I'm only asking because you seem so upset by the idea of Yvonne and Max."  
  
"Luke I am completely over Max." Lorelai takes one of Luke's hands in both of hers. "I know I'm a little hung up on this but it kinda freaks me out. I mean it's my sister and my ex."  
  
Luke looks into Lorelai's eyes and he knows she's telling the truth. "I understand." he gently rubs his thumb across he fingers. "I gotta get back to work." Luke slowly stands.  
  
"We're okay?"  
  
"We're fine. I'll talk to you later." Luke walks over to the counter to serve a customer. Lorelai looked over at Charlie. "Hey Charlie. Why don't you join me?" Lorelai asked with a smile. Charlie joins Lorelai at her table. "I know you heard me talking about Yvonne."  
  
"Yea I did. I'm sorry for listening." he said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"It's alright." she smiled slightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Charlie shrugged and looked at his hands as he played with his ring. "I just can't believe she's with him." Charlie stopped playing with his ring and looked at Lorelai. "I miss her."  
  
Jess walked over and joined them. "Hey what's going on?" Jess asked seeing Charlie looking so down.  
  
Charlie looked at Jess "She's with Max."  
  
"Who's Max?" Jess asked looking at Charlie and Lorelai.  
  
"You remember about a year ago when Yvonne and I took that time apart?" Jess nods. "Remember how you told me about some guy staying at the apartment? That's Max."  
  
"Max stayed with Yvonne?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
Jess looked at Lorelai. "You know this Max guy?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "He's my ex." Turning to Charlie. "Why was he staying with Yvonne?"  
  
"Yvonne said they were friends. Yvonne and I were taking a break and Max had just broken up with someone."  
  
Lorelai was in shock, Max stayed with Yvonne after she broke up with him.  
  
***Sorry this part is so short. Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful feed back.*** 


	8. Family 8

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson' Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Max Medina 33 ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Jess Mariano 20 (He's 20 for this story) ~Charlie Todd 23  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Max and Yvonne are sitting on the couch. Neither one has said a word since they sat down; Max is the first to speak. "It's so good to see you." he smiles taking her hand in his. "You look much better than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well considering the last time you same I was in the hospital. I would hope I look better." she said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
  
Max turned to face Yvonne. "Are you okay?" concern evident in his voice.  
  
Yvonne let go of Max's hand and began to fidget. "I'm fine."  
  
Max put his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. "You don't seem okay. You can talk to me."  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Yvonne asked pulling away.  
  
"I saw you in the hospital Yvonne, you were crushed." Max moved closer to Yvonne "Tell what your feeling."  
  
Yvonne turned and looked at Max. "You want to know what I'm feeling?" Max nodded. "I'm angry! What did I do to deserve to lose my child?" Yvonne yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Max pulled Yvonne into his arms. "You didn't do anything. It was just something that happened." he said as he gently rocked her.  
  
After a few minutes Yvonne lifted her head from Max's chest. "I'm sorry I freaked out." looking into Max's eyes "I haven't talked about what happened with anyone."  
  
"Not even Charlie?" Max asked pulling Yvonne closer to him.  
  
Resting her head back on Max's chest "Everything went down hill for Charlie and I after I lost the baby." Yvonne explained as she watched Max intertwine his fingers with her. "We were both so hurt and upset by what happened we pulled away from each other."  
  
"Is that why you came back?" Max asked.  
  
Yvonne continued to watch their hands as Max rubbed small circles with his thumb. "I don't know, maybe. I think part of me came home for that reason but another part came home trying to reconnect with my family."  
  
"How is your sister?" Max asked uncomfortably.  
  
"She wasn't to happy to hear that I knew you." tilting her head so she could see him. "We don't have to talk about her."  
  
Max pulled away from Yvonne. "You are right. Lets talk about something more important." he smiled slyly.  
  
Yvonne looked at Max "And what would that be?"  
  
Max slowly moved toward Yvonne and whispered "Us." Max continued to move forward until his lips met his.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
At the diner Luke, Lorelai, Charlie and Jess were playing cards. Ever once and awhile Lorelai would look out the window to see if Yvonne was outside.  
  
Luke watched as Lorelai looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time. "Did Yvonne say what time she'd meet you at?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "No, she just said later."  
  
"What the hell could she be doing?" Charlie asked angrily.  
  
"I think we all know what she's doing" Jess muttered.  
  
Charlie, Luke and Lorelai all looked at Jess "What?" they all asked in unison.  
  
That's when Jess realized what he had said. "I didn't mean that."  
  
Lorelai chose to ignore Jess and turned to Charlie. "Why did you and my sister break up?"  
  
Jess and Charlie looked at one another. "She never told you?" Charlie asked as he looked at Jess again.  
  
"Charlie I think you better tell her." Jess said giving Charlie a look of encouragement.  
  
Charlie nodded and turned to Lorelai. "I'm not really sure where to start um...." Charlie said nervously "About two months ago we were so happy." he said sadly.  
  
"What changed that?" asked Luke as Lorelai took his hand in hers.  
  
"Everything changed when Yvonne lost the baby." Charlie said looking at the table.  
  
"B-Baby?" Lorelai stuttered.  
  
"Yea, um she was five month pregnant when the accident happened." Charlie looked at Lorelai with unshed tears in his eyes. "We had gone out for dinner and we were on our way home. All of a sudden this car came out of no where and hit the passenger side of the car." Charlie whipped away a tear. "Anyway when we lost the baby we pulled away from each other." Jess, Lorelai and Luke looked at Charlie with sorrow as he continued. "As we pulled away from each other we started to fight and about a month ago we had a huge fight and I walked out."  
  
Luke was the first to speak "Charlie I'm sorry about the baby." Charlie nodded.  
  
Lorelai just sat and looked at Charlie. She couldn't believe her sister had been through so much. It wasn't until Luke squeezed her hand that Lorelai snapped out of the zone she was in. "Charlie I'm so sorry."  
  
Jess could see that telling this story was hard for Charlie. "Char, why do you and I go for a walk?" Charlie nodded as he stood and began to walk to the door. Jess looked to Luke and Lorelai "We'll be back later."  
  
"Take your time." Luke said.  
  
Once Jess and Charlie left Lorelai turned to Luke. "I can't believe it. I know how I'd feel if I lost Rory." she said as she let the tears she had been fighting fall.  
  
Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms. "It must have been the worst time in their lives. I mean I don't have children but the thought of losing one is unbearable."  
  
Lorelai moved so now she was sitting in Luke's lap with her arms wrapped around him tightly. Lorelai couldn't believe how good it felt to be in Luke's arms. Lorelai pulled back slightly and looked into Luke's eyes and began to lean forward.  
  
Luke leaned forward until he felt his lips meet hers; he slowly began to move his circles on her back. As his tongue met her they heard the door open and pulled apart. Lorelai turned to see Yvonne standing at the door.  
  
"I think we need to talk," says Lorelai as she detangles herself from Luke. Lorelai turns to Luke "I'll call you later." Luke nods and Lorelai gives him a quick kiss before walking out of the diner with Yvonne.  
  
***Should I continue or have you had enough? Please let me know.*** 


	9. Family 9

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson's Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Charlie Todd 23  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai was the first to pull up at the house with Yvonne only a minute behind her. Lorelai watched as Yvonne got out of her car. Yvonne walked over to Lorelai and was about to say something but Lorelai cut her off "Inside." was all she said but from that Yvonne knew this was going to be something big. Lorelai entered the house first as Yvonne followed slowly. As Yvonne entered the living room Lorelai turned and looked at her sister. "While you were out I had a talk with Charlie." Lorelai watched Yvonne to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh." was all Yvonne could say as she sat on the couch.  
  
Lorelai sat across from Yvonne. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Yvonne looked at her hands as she spoke. "I didn't tell you because until today I haven't talked about it with anyone." Looking up at Lorelai. "I know I should have been the one to tell you but it's so hard to talk about."  
  
"You could talk about it with Max but not me, is that it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
A look of anger appeared on Yvonne's face. "How did you know I was with Max?" Yvonne waited for a moment for Lorelai to respond. When Lorelai didn't respond Yvonne's anger level increased. "Did you follow me?" Yvonne yelled.  
  
"Yes I did!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Realizing that yelling will not help the situation Yvonne clammed herself. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Lorelai answered as she ran her hands through her hair.  
  
Yvonne and Lorelai sat in silence, neither one sure of what to do or say next. Lorelai was about to break the silence when Yvonne's cell phone rang. Yvonne reached for it but when she saw the look on Lorelai's face she let it ring. "Lorelai what's really going on?" Yvonne asked with concern.  
  
Lorelai leaned back in the chair with her eyes closed. "I don't know. I just feel like I don't even know you." Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at Yvonne. "Does that sound crazy to you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No it doesn't. Lorelai we haven't seen or spoken to each other since I was like 6 or 7, how could you possibly know me?" Yvonne explained.  
  
Lorelai sighed knowing Yvonne was right. "I know but you're my sister and it's not right that we don't know each other."  
  
Yvonne smiled at Lorelai. "I agree it's not right but that's why I'm here, so we can get to know each other."  
  
"You're right." Lorelai smiled and joined Yvonne on the couch. "This is something that will take time. So we better get started." Lorelai says with a smile.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai and Yvonne spent the rest of the weekend talking and getting to know each other. Yvonne told Lorelai about traveling with Charlie and Lorelai told Yvonne about raising Rory. It's now Monday morning and Lorelai and Yvonne were on their way to meet Rory at the bus station when Charlie approached them.  
  
"Yvonne do you think we could talk?" he asked shyly.  
  
Yvonne looked from Charlie to Lorelai. "I don't know Charlie."  
  
Lorelai interrupted. "I'll get Rory and meet you at Luke's"  
  
Yvonne turned to her sister "Um...okay." she said as she watched Lorelai walk away. Yvonne turned back to Charlie. "Let's sit in the gazebo." Charlie and Yvonne walked to the gazebo in silence. "So what did you want to talk about?" Yvonne asked as she sat down.  
  
Charlie sat across from Yvonne. "I want to talk about us."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Yvonne.  
  
Charlie looked into Yvonne's eyes as he spoke. "I love you Yvonne and I want you to come home with me." Charlie got up from where he was sitting and sat next to Yvonne. "I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I walked out on you. After we lost the baby and we stopped talking I felt so lost, I mean the day we lost the baby I felt like I lost you too." Charlie quickly looks away from Yvonne trying to hide his unshed tears. "I know it was hard for you too but you completely shut me out."  
  
Yvonne sat for a moment as she realized what she had done. "Charlie I'm so sorry for what I did." she said wiping away his tears. "I know you were hurting too I just didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling and every time I would look in your eyes all I could see was all the pain you were feeling." Yvonne looked deep into Charlie's eyes. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.  
  
Charlie leaned forward and kissed Yvonne with all the passion he was feeling, he pulled her into his lap as they continued to kiss. Yvonne wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to meet hers. Charlie pulls back slightly. "Are you with him?"  
  
Yvonne looks at Charlie with a look of confusion. "Him?" she asks running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Max. When I talked to Lorelai the other day she said you and Max were together."  
  
Yvonne looked deep into Charlie's eyes. "I was at Max's but we are not together." Yvonne watched as a smile slowly made it way across Charlie's lips.  
  
"Do you think we could start over?" Charlie asked, his voice full of hope.  
  
"There is something you need to know first." Yvonne said as she moved from his lap to sit next to him on the bench.  
  
"What?" his voice that was so full of hope was now full of worry.  
  
Yvonne looked at the ground. "When I was at Max's the other day he kissed me." Yvonne paused for a moment. "And I kissed him back."  
  
Charlie sat for a moment and let what Yvonne said sink in. Without saying anything to Yvonne, Charlie got up and walked away.  
  
~~~****~~~ 


	10. Family 10

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson's Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Rory Gilmore 17 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Jess Mariano 20 ~Charlie Todd 23  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
At the bus station Lorelai is sitting on a bench waiting for Rory when she sees Yvonne walking toward her. "Hey! I thought we were going to meet at Luke's?"  
  
Yvonne sat down next to Lorelai. "Charlie and I were finished talking, I went to Luke's you weren't there so I came here."  
  
"What did Charlie want to talk about?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"He wanted to talk about us." Yvonne sighed.  
  
At that moment the bus pulled up and Lorelai jumped up and ran to the door to meet Rory, who was the first one off the bus. Yvonne watched Lorelai and Rory hug. After a few minutes of hugs and giggles Lorelai and Rory walked over to Yvonne, who was a little nervous about meeting Rory for the first time.  
  
Rory smiled at Yvonne. "Hi! I'm Rory."  
  
Yvonne nervously shook Rory's hand. "Hey." was all Yvonne could manage to say.  
  
See that Yvonne was nervous and having a hard time Lorelai decided to jump in. "I have an idea." Looking from Rory to Yvonne to make sure they were both listening? "Why don't we go to Luke's? And while we are there you two can get to know on another."  
  
"Sure, besides I can't wait to have some of Luke's coffee." Rory said as she picked up her bag.  
  
The three began walking to Luke's with Rory telling them about her trip to Washington.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai, Rory and Yvonne walked into Luke's and sat at a table by the window. Luke walked over with three cups of coffee. "Rory, welcome home."  
  
"Thanks Luke. It's great to be home." she smiles and watches Luke walk away. "So what have you two been up to?" Looking from Lorelai to Yvonne.  
  
"Nothing really." Yvonne said with a shrug.  
  
Lorelai looked at Yvonne and turned back to Rory. "We haven't seen or spoken to each other in so long so we've been getting to know one another."  
  
At that moment Jess comes walking into the diner sees them and walks over to their table. "Hey Rory! Welcome home." as he gives her a hug. Jess looks at Yvonne "Can I talk to you for sec?"  
  
Yvonne nods and leaves with Jess.  
  
Rory watches as Yvonne and Jess go upstairs. "What was that?" Rory asks in confusion.  
  
"Yvonne and Jess know each other. When Jess lived in New York he lived next door to Yvonne." turning toward the stairs Yvonne and Jess were at minutes ago. "My sister has lead an interesting life."  
  
Rory looked at her mother "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jess isn't the only person Yvonne knows." still looking at the stairs in a daze.  
  
Completely confused now Rory waves her hand in front of her mothers face. "Who else does she know?"  
  
Turning so she was now looking at Rory. "Max." was all she said.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Jess and Yvonne enter the apartment and sit down on the couch. Yvonne watches Jess not knowing what to expect. "Jess, what's going on?"  
  
Jess looks into Yvonne's eyes. "Why did you tell me your name was Yvonne Gill?"  
  
"When Charlie and I left boarding school I decided to change my last name. I mean I was still so angry with my parent for sending me away all those years ago." Yvonne could tell by looking at Jess he was hurt that she had never told him the truth. "Jess I'm sorry I never told you the truth."  
  
"I'll get over it but in the future I want the truth." he smiles as they hug.  
  
Yvonne pulls back. "Jess do you know where Charlie has been staying?"  
  
"He told me he was stay at the Inn, why?" his concern was evident.  
  
"We were talking and he asked if we could start over." Yvonne paused for a moment. "If we were going to start over I wanted us to be honest about everything so I told him Max kissed me."  
  
"So Max kissed you, what's the big deal?" Jess asked.  
  
"I kissed him back and I told Charlie." looking away from Jess. "He was so hurt when I told him."  
  
"Let's go find him." Jess says as gets up from the couch and holds out his hand for Yvonne.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Lorelai and Rory are still sitting in the diner talking. Lorelai is telling Rory about some of the things she's found out about Yvonne.  
  
"Wow!" Rory looked at her mother with a look of complete shock.  
  
"I know." Lorelai looks down at her watch. "We better get going, I have to be at the Inn in an hour." Lorelai stands and walks over to the counter to pay.  
  
"Hey." Luke said with a smile.  
  
Lorelai smiled back. "Hey. We're gonna go, so could you let Yvonne know." she says trying to hand him some money.  
  
"It was on the house," he says pushing her away. "To welcome Rory home." he explained.  
  
Rory sat at the table and watched her mother and Luke; she could tell a lot had changed since she left. Rory was happy that her mother and Luke had finally got on the right track. Rory continued to watch as Luke and Lorelai smiled and giggled, well Lorelai giggled.  
  
Lorelai walked back over to Rory. "Ready to go?" she asked picking up Rory's bag.  
  
"What about Yvonne?" Rory asked.  
  
"Luke is going to let her know we went home." Lorelai smiled and laughed. "Don't worry she knows where we live."  
  
At that moment Jess and Yvonne come down the stairs. Jess goes over to Luke to let him know he going out and Yvonne heads over to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"Hey. Jess and I are going to see if we can find Charlie." she says as Jess walks up and stands beside her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." As Yvonne turns to leave Jess taps her on the shoulder and points out the window. Yvonne, Lorelai and Rory all look out the window to see Charlie standing there with a guitar.  
  
Seeing he has Yvonne's attention Charlie begins to play.  
  
I don't wanna see you ever sad  
  
And everything that I've got you can have  
  
When it's all too much  
  
You need some human touch  
  
To see that it's really not so bad  
  
Yvonne runs to the diner door and slowly walks toward Charlie as Lorelai, Rory, Jess and Luke watch. Rory turns to Lorelai "Why is Tristan singing to my aunt?" Did you call on every saint you know  
  
But still you feel like you're on your own  
  
Can you see through your tears  
  
I will always be here  
  
And you're not out there all alone  
  
As Charlie continued to sing Yvonne looked deep into his eyes.  
  
Hold On,'till you feel a little stronger  
  
Hold On to me  
  
Hold On,everything's gonna be alright  
  
Just Hold On to me tonight Yvonne stood in front of Charlie as he continued to sing. Charlie could see the love shining in her eyes as well as unshed tears.  
  
Anything that hurts you,hurts me too  
  
Im not gonna let your world turn blue  
  
Will you take my hand  
  
And feel how close I am  
  
There ain't nothin'I won't do for you  
  
"Rory that's Charlie not Tristan." she said with a laugh as they and the rest of the people in the diner made their way outside.  
  
Hold On,'till you feel a little stronger  
  
Hold On to me  
  
Hold On,everything's gonna be alright  
  
Just Hold On to me tonight  
  
Yvonne wiped away a tear and smiled at Charlie.  
  
I know the world  
  
Can drive you to your knees  
  
But when you need to cry,baby  
  
Cry to me  
  
Charlie slowly began moving toward Yvonne with a smile.  
  
Hold On,'till you feel a little stronger  
  
Hold On to me  
  
Hold On,everything's gonna be alright  
  
Just Hold On to me tonight  
  
As the song ended Charlie and Yvonne were only about a foot apart. Charlie took Yvonne's left hand in his and kissed it before getting down on one knee. "Yvonne Gilmore I love you more than life itself." he paused as he pulled a small black box from his pocket. "I lost you once, I refuse to lose you again. Will you marry me?" he opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
**Please let me know what you think.** ***Song: Hold On By: Jamie Walters*** 


	11. Family 11

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson's Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Charlie Todd 23 ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Rory Gilmore 17 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Jess Mariano 20  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Recap: As the song ended Charlie and Yvonne were only about a foot apart. Charlie took Yvonne's left hand in his and kissed it before getting down on one knee. "Yvonne Gilmore I love you more than life itself." he paused as he pulled a small black box from his pocket. "I lost you once, I refuse to lose you again. Will you marry me?" he opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The crowd that had gathered around Charlie and Yvonne gasped and Luke, Lorelai and Jess move toward to couple and practically yelled "What?!" in unison.  
  
Charlie, never breaking eye contact with Yvonne, repeated himself. ". Yvonne Gilmore, will you marry me?" Charlie slides the ring on he finger.  
  
Yvonne slowly began nodding "Yes." she whispered loud enough for only Charlie to hear.  
  
"What?!" the crowd asked excitedly.  
  
Charlie stood so now he was face to face with Yvonne. "Yes!" she said loudly jumping into Charlie's arms and kissing him.  
  
The crowd cheered and one by one congratulated Charlie and Yvonne. Slowly people were leaving and soon it was just Charlie, Yvonne, Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Jess. Yvonne and Charlie stood before them holding hands, not really sure what to expect.  
  
Jess is the first to break silence, "Congratulations," he says as he hugs Yvonne and shakes Charlie's hand. "I know you guy will be very happy together." he smiles and walks back into the diner.  
  
Yvonne turns her attention to Lorelai. "Lorelai..." waits for her sister's approval.  
  
Lorelai cut Yvonne off before she could finish. "Congrats little sis." hugging Yvonne tightly. Pulling back and smiling and seeing the joy in her sisters eyes Lorelai knew her sister was doing the right thing.  
  
As Yvonne, Lorelai and Rory were talking and looking at the ring Luke walked over to Charlie. "Hey congratulations." patting him on the back.  
  
Charlie look up at Luke and smiled. "Thanks!" he turned so he could see Yvonne. "Today has been the best day of my life and it's all because of her."  
  
"You must really love her."  
  
"I love her with everything that I am and this time we've been apart hurt so much," smiling Charlie turns to Luke "but that's all over now."  
  
Yvonne, Rory and Lorelai walked over to join Charlie and Luke. They all chatted for a few minutes before Yvonne, Charlie, Rory and Lorelai left to get Rory settled and so Lorelai could get ready for work.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The next morning Lorelai was shuffling some papers at the desk at the Inn when Yvonne came walking down the stair and saw her. Yvonne walked over to the desk; it wasn't until Yvonne began to speak Lorelai looked up.  
  
"So tonight is the big night, your date with Luke?" Yvonne asked smiling.  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the mention of Luke's name. "Yes it is."  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
"We're just going to rent some movies, you know make it very casual." Lorelai began to shuffle the papers again. "I was hoping you and Rory could maybe go out for a few hours." she glances up at Yvonne.  
  
"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Charlie and I are going to a club in Hartford tonight and I was hoping Rory could come with us." she watches as Lorelai began to shake her head. "The only reason I'm asking is we're going to be meeting Charlie's younger brother there and he's Rory's age, please." Yvonne gave Lorelai a small pout.  
  
As soon as Lorelai saw the pout it was all over. "Fine but you better take good care of her."  
  
"Take care of who?" Charlie asked coming up behind Yvonne and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Yvonne turned slightly in his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Rory, Lorelai has been kind enough to allow Rory to come with us tonight."  
  
"That's great! Well I gotta get going." looking down at Yvonne. "I'll see you later." Yvonne nodded as Charlie brushed his lips with hers. "Love you."  
  
Yvonne sighed happily. "Love you too."  
  
Lorelai and Charlie said their good-byes and now Yvonne and Lorelai were sitting on one of the couches in the lobby talking.  
  
"What do you have planned for today?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I was actually planning on going to see Mom and Dad today." she sighed.  
  
Lorelai looked at Yvonne slightly shocked. "Why?"  
  
Yvonne began to play with her engagement ring. "To tell them about the engagement." Yvonne sighed again. "I'm just not sure how I feel about going there after what happened the last time."  
  
Lorelai nodded remembering the fight. "Why don't you wait until Friday and come with Rory and me to dinner? I mean that way your not alone."  
  
"I think I will." smiling at Lorelai. "Well I better go find Rory so we get ready for tonight." Yvonne said standing and moving toward the front door.  
  
"I'm trusting you with my baby, don't make me regret it." Lorelai said smiling back, knowing Yvonne would never let anything happen to Rory.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
**I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this part up but I had a bad case of writers block. Anyways, please let me know what you think, should I continue or should I stop. The next part will be mostly L/L just to let everyone know.** 


	12. Family 12

Family  
  
Summary: What if Lorelai had a younger sister that was sent to boarding school when Lorelai got pregnant??? Lorelai and Yvonne have not seen in each other in 16 years. After boarding school Yvonne began traveling the world. Everyone knows Lorelai has a sister. Rory is in D.C. but will be back very soon. The whole Luke and Lorelai fight NEVER happened. Watch for a Dawson's Creek character to make an appearance. This will eventually be Luke/Lorelai romance.  
  
Players in this part: ~Lorelai Gilmore 33 ~Luke Danes 34 ~Yvonne Gilmore 23 ~Rory Gilmore 17  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
It's almost seven o'clock and the Gilmore house was jumping with Lorelai getting ready for her date with Luke and Yvonne and Rory getting ready to go out with Charlie and his brother. Yvonne and Rory were in Rory's room when Lorelai came running in holding two shirts.  
  
"Which one?" holding both shirts up for them to see.  
  
"Lorelai, you do realize they are the same shirt just different colors, right?" Yvonne asked.  
  
Lorelai huffed and turned her attention to her daughter. "What one?"  
  
Knowing her mother Rory decides it is best to choose a shirt. "The blue one."  
  
Lorelai walks out of Rory's room and heads back upstairs to continue getting ready.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
About ten minutes later Yvonne walks into Lorelai's room to find her just sitting on the bed. Yvonne stands in the doorway. "Lorelai?" Lorelai turns and looks at Yvonne. "Is everything okay?" concern evident in Yvonne's voice.  
  
Lorelai slowly nods. "I'm fine." she forces a smile.  
  
Yvonne walks into the room and sits next to her on the bed. "What ever it is you can tell me."  
  
"What if Luke and I break up?" Lorelai asked looking at her sister.  
  
Yvonne looked at Lorelai with confusion. "What do you mean, what if you break up? Lorelai you haven't even had your first date yet."  
  
"If we break up it won't just be weird for me and Luke but also for Rory." Lorelai got up from the bed and began to pace.  
  
"Lorelai you really need to calm down." Lorelai stopped pacing and looked at Yvonne. "You are thinking about this way too much. You and Luke haven't even been on one date and your thinking about breaking up." Yvonne walked over to Lorelai "Just relax and have fun maybe you won't break up, maybe this is the one." she smiled as saw Lorelai relax.  
  
Lorelai smiled back at Yvonne. "Thanks, I needed that." Yvonne turned and started to walk out of the room. "Hey Yvonne"  
  
Yvonne stopped and turned to face Lorelai "Yea?"  
  
"It's really great having you here." Lorelai said as she walked over and gave Yvonne a hug.  
  
Hugging her sister back tightly "It's great being here." Yvonne slowly pulls away from Lorelai. "When I was growing up I always wanted this." Moving over toward the window Yvonne looked out as she spoke. "I always wished you were around."  
  
"I'm here now and that's what matters."  
  
At that moment they heard the doorbell ring and they knew Luke was there for his date with Lorelai. Yvonne and Lorelai headed down stairs.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Rory and Luke were sitting on the couch chatting as Lorelai and Yvonne came down the stairs.  
  
"Rory, you ready?" Yvonne asked as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair.  
  
"Where are you girls going tonight?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory turned to Luke as she was putting on her jacket. "We're going to go out to dinner, then we'll be meeting Charlie and his brother at a club in Hartford."  
  
Luke turned and looked at Lorelai. "You're letting Rory go to a club in Hartford?" concern written all over his face.  
  
"Luke, she will be fine." turning toward Yvonne. "Isn't that right? You're going to take care of her."  
  
Yvonne slowly began moving toward the front door. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Rory." Yvonne grabbed Rory's arm and began pulling her toward the door. "Oh Lorelai, do you think we could take the jeep?" Lorelai nodded and tossed the keys to Yvonne. "Thanks." and with that Rory and Yvonne were gone.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke. "So, what movie did you want to watch?" she asked feeling slightly nervous.  
  
Even though he didn't show it Luke was feeling just as nervous as Lorelai. "You pick and I'll get us some drinks."  
  
Lorelai walked over to her movie collection and looked for a movie she thought they'd both enjoy.  
  
"So what did you pick?" Luke asked as walked back into the room.  
  
"I picked East of Eden."  
  
Luke and Lorelai sat down on the couch and began to watch the movie. After a few minutes Lorelai glanced over at Luke, Luke could feel her looking at but willed himself not to look at her. After a few minutes Luke glanced at Lorelai and saw she was still looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Shaking her head slightly "Nothing." replied Lorelai with a smile.  
  
Luke turned his attention back to the movie. Lorelai slowly moved her hand until it was resting on top of Luke's hand; Luke looked down at their hands as laced his fingers with Lorelai's. They both turned their attention back to the movie this with smiles on their faces.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Yvonne and Rory are walking down the street on their way to the club to meet Charlie.  
  
"So, what's Charlie's brother like?" Rory asked.  
  
Yvonne turned and looked at Rory. "Honestly, I've never met him. That's part of the reason I wanted you to come tonight."  
  
"What?!" Rory asked.  
  
"Charlie's brother is your age so I figured if I brought you he'd have some to talk to if he didn't like me." looking at Rory "Bad idea?"  
  
Rory put her hand on Yvonne's arm and stopped walking. "You've never met him?"  
  
Avoiding eye contact with Rory. "Nope, I talked to him one the phone once he seems really nice."  
  
"You owe big time for this, I hope you know that." she smiled at her aunt.  
  
Yvonne let out the breath she had been holding and smiled back. Yvonne looked ahead and saw Charlie. "There's Charlie." she waved to him. "Are you ready for this?" she asked Rory.  
  
Rory smiled and began walking "As I'll ever be."  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Back at the Gilmore House Lorelai stops the movie and Luke looks at slightly confused by her actions.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Leaning toward him "This." she says right before her lips meet his. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist and pulled her into his lap. Lorelai wrapped her left arm around his neck while right hand did some exploring. Luke groaned as Lorelai's hand found it's way under his shirt. Luke pulled back and looked into Lorelai's eyes. "I think we should stop."  
  
Not letting go of him "Why?" asks Lorelai.  
  
He could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking. "I know what your thinking." wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's not that I don't want to, I just think we should wait."  
  
Knowing Luke was right hugged him tightly. "I know you're right." she mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes before Lorelai broke the silent. "Luke, will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
Luke away from Lorelai enough to see into her eyes. "I don't know-"  
  
Lorelai cut him off before he could finish. "I just want you to hold me, please." Luke's only response was a nod. "We'll finish the movie first," she said as she hit play. Lorelai moved off Luke's lap but sat very close to him, with his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
**Sorry this part took so long. I hope the next part won't take as long. Please continue to let me know what you think.** **Preview: Yvonne and Rory meet Charlie's brother and also have a run in with the past. Lorelai gets a call from the hospital.** 


End file.
